My Life, Uchiha Sasuke's way
by ApocalypticSkullCandy
Summary: Re-written! 'If you think average is a guy wearing Sex Pot Revenge clothes with Jrock type hair and about five piercing in my left ear and four in my right. I think that’s pretty average, correct? Ok, maybe I’m not that average, but at least I’m myself.'
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! It's been a while. And yeah.  
I used to be, "Sendingthistragedytoyou" and "AznDragonFoo"  
This name, "ApocalypticSkullCandy" will be my name from now on.

This is the re-written version of "My Life, Uchiha Sasuke's way."

I'm sorry it has taken me a while to even do anything with my stories, I've just been a lazy ass hole. Not wanting to type anything up, and I've also been a bit brain dead. I also got a new person in my life, who has made me very happy, so some of the things in the story will be inspired by him. And a few things after inspired by my best friends.  
Well, I hope you enjoy the first re-written chapter.

I apologize for any typos or grammar mistakes in this.

Itachi! Disclaimer!

**Itachi: **Ky does not own Naruto. And Does not make any profit off of it what so ever. Or the SuG song. "Love Scream Party" or Sex Pot Revenge.

* * *

So, let's start this story off.

My name's Sasuke Uchiha. I'm 18 years old and a senior at Konoha high. I'm not your average person that you would usually see walk the streets of your town, but I'm **pretty** average. If you think average is a guy wearing Sex Pot Revenge clothes with Jrock type hair and about five piercing in my left ear and four in my right. I think that's pretty average, correct?

Ok, maybe I'm not that average, but at least I'm myself.

"_Beep… Beep… beep…"_

It's time to wake up. Well, duh, that's kind of why the alarm clock went off. I turn over, and threw the alarm clock at the wall. I've been doing that for the past 7 years and the thing still works. So deal with it. I get up and walk sleepily towards the bathroom.

Shower. Brush teeth. Wash face. I do this all in the shower. I mean, what's the point in getting out of the shower and using the sink when there's water running down your body every second?

I get out and wrap a towel around me and put one on my shoulders for my hair. Walk out and go towards my dresser. I put on boxers and walk towards my closet. I pull out a Sex Pot Revenge Custom Knock down T-shirt, which I had gotten from my girlfriend for my birthday, it has zippers and she has a bit of an obsession with pulling the zippers up and down. I put on ripped faded jeans. Not tight jeans, my crotch would itch and make it feel weird, I'd rather have some room down there, you know? But it's not extremely baggy to the point where my ass would fall out. But I can look pretty gangster. Haha, enough about that.

I have about a shit load of accessories. For example: Wrist bands, rings, necklaces, chain bracelets, and different gauges. I grab my black and white brutal rabbit checkered pile wristband and 4 of my necklaces and 3 rings. Well technically 3 necklaces, Ones a lock type thing I got from my current girlfriend. She wanted to copy the Nana movie and she locked it around my neck, and she has the key around hers. I have never taken this off ever since I had gotten it. I think if it wasn't there, I would feel a bit, how would you say empty in a nice smart way? Ah, yes, incomplete.

The other 3 are: kanji necklace that says faith, a sex pot skull necklace and chain necklace I got in Harajuku the other day. The 3 rings are just silver and black. Well, one says love on it, the other is a sex pot skull ring and the last one is a ring with my family's crest on it.

I grab my chain wallet and put the wallet in my left pocket and clipped the chain on the first belt loop on my left side. A belt is hanging at a forty-five degree angle from my pants.

I touch my hair. Oh it's good, it's still wet. I walk back into the bathroom and put some mouse in my hands. I put the moose through my wet hair and start to dry it with a blow dryer and I comb my hair in the direct I want my hair to go making sure to dry the roots so my hair would stay in the direction that I want it to go with just the mouse. After I was done blow drying. I took more moose and started to randomly choose area where I want my hair to stick up more. I'm not good with describing how I style my hair but that's the best I can do right now. I only do this to my hair when I don't have my Gatsby moving rubber.

After I was done with everything, and I mean everything. Like, eating and watching TV. My phone rings.

"_gouyoku tte koo ze __hiwai ni GO Yean Ahaan Ahaan tte hoshigari nee ?__  
__gouyoku tte koo ze__hiwai ni GO Yean Ahaan Ahaan tte iburitai__  
__motto__shitai__chanto hoshigatte ne ?"_

Yes, that's 'LOVE SCREAM PARTY' by SUG. When that song plays that means the dope is calling. I should just let it ring but he's going to keep calling until I pick up. So I mind as well.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke-teme!"

"Yeah, Naruto-baka?"

"I'm not an idiot! Where are you? We're waiting at the gate for you."

"Well, I'm still at home, I was about to leave in 5 minutes."

"Hurry, I think Sakura-chan ate too much sugar at the party last night, she's bouncing off the wall!"

"I told you not to give her those sugar coated chocolate covered strawberries."

"I'm sorry, But I think she might crash soon, and last time, she crashed right next to a trash can. Remember she almost got thrown away with the trash!"

"I'll be there in a bit."

"Hurry!"

"I will. See you in a bit. Bye."

"Bye!"

Now, I did tell that blonde dumbass **not** to give Sakura those strawberries. I sighed and walk towards my door to my apartment and grab my keys, put on my shoes, converses might I add, They're custom made, grab my messenger bag, walk out of the place I stay and close the door behind me locking it in the process. There's no reason for me to even say 'I'm leaving' cause there's no one here to say, 'have a safe/nice/good day'.

I have been living alone since my 15th birthday. My parents couldn't stand me living in the house anymore cause of some stupid reason. You could say my parents couldn't give two rats asses about me. They're paying for my apartment until 3 months after I graduate from high school. My mom probably cares more about me than my own father, because she's the only reason that they are even paying for my apartment. I already have a job and I can pay the rent all by myself for about 6 years. But my mom wants me to be REALLY stable for when my father cuts all ties with me.

Why my father hates me? I do not know. But I think it's because I'm a 'punk' and society looks down on me.

Oh yeah, did I mention that my father is the president of Uchiha industries? Yes. My father is Fugaku Uchiha, the most heartless and emotionless bastard that has ever walked the face of the earth. He had done everything he could have done to get him where he is now. Not really caring who he stepped on in the process.

You can say, my family has a few enemies. Oh, I know what you're thinking. They're going to target me, huh? No. They won't touch me. They all know my father doesn't care about me, because well they tried to kidnap me before. I was held hostage for about 3 months, and when they finally realized that he wasn't going to get me, they let me go.

The place where we're meeting isn't really that far from me, it's about a 15 minute walk depending on how fast I walk. It's actually just the front of the train station. Since Sakura, is sugar high, I should walk a bit fast?

I make it to station in 10 minutes. I see a guy with short blonde spiky hair and a girl with purple hair. The guy had on black jeans, a black shirt that said "Death before Dishonor" and black and white Etnies. His name is Naruto. He's a dumbass, you'll see why in a second. The girl had on a purple tank top under a black fishnet shirt with purple and black converses. Her name is Hinata. She's the dumbass' girlfriend.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouts.

"Baka, do you have to shout that loud? The cops might get called on us like last time. We got yelled at for 'Disturbing the peace'." I say to him while coming to a stop in front of Hinata. I look at her and ask, "So where is Sakura?"

"She ran somewhere, but I do know that she is somewhere around here."

I look around. There are some people getting their tickets, other are just sitting on the benches and talking. I look a bit more to my left and see vending machines. There was a girl with pink hair getting something to snack on.

I smile. I started walking towards that girl. She had on black and white paint clash genie denim pants, a black and white arrange end shirt, and black and white converses. Her hair was a little bit past her shoulders. It was tied in a half pony tail, if that's what you call it. You know; the half up and half down thing? Yeah.

I walk up behind her and say, "Boo!"

She jumps up a bit, gasps and turns around holding her chest. After onyx clashes with emerald, she smiles and bit and giggles.

"Suke, you scared me!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." She glares at me.

"Ok, fine, I meant to. But aren't you happy to see me?" I ask, pointing at myself smiling.

"Yes, I'm really happy to see you."

"Then come here and give me a hug. I've missed you." I held my arms out to her.

She then smiles and hugs me. She mumbles something.

"What? What did you say?" I ask looking at her.

"I've missed you too." She says while looking up at me. I kiss her forehead, that Ino says is huge, but I don't really think so, and her lips. It was brief. There will be no passionate lip locking in public, because if there is, people would get a free live view of porno.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme! Have you found Sakura-chan yet?"

I shouted over my shoulder, "Yeah, I did."

Hinata and Naruto walk up behind us. Hinata walks to the vending machine and buys something, Naruto looks at me and Sakura. Oh and by the way, we're still hugging.

"Seems like Sakura-chan calmed down."

I glared at him, "I told you to not even give her so much sugary things, but you did it anyway."

"B-but, she was giving me puppy eyes!" He said while point a finger at Sakura.

I looked at Sakura and she just giggled.

"Sorry, Suke."

"You know you aren't supposed to have so much sugar."

"I know, but he was eating it in front of me! So, how could I not ask for any?"

I shot Naruto an "o.e" face. "You ate sugary things in front of her?"

"I thought you knew! I mean, I was sitting next to you the whole time eating things."

"I wasn't paying attention to you, I was actually having a conversation with Neji to even notice what the hell you were doing."

"I even asked if I could give her some and you said yes."

"Correction; I said, 'Yes, but don't give her a lot. You know how she gets."

"Hinata! Sasuke-teme did not say that did he?"

We both looked over at Hinata and she was munching on something, Looks like an onigiri. She looked sympathetic to Naruto and said, "Actually…"

He looked at her with his bright blue eyes, hoping that what she says helps to prove his point.

"He did say that you shouldn't give her a lot."

I smirked in triumph as he falls anime style to the ground. Hinata stifles and laugh and goes to help him up, while Sakura is muffling her laugh in my shirt.

"So, what are we going to do now?" I ask, resting my head on top of Sakura's.

Everyone stands around for a little bit. I think they're all thinking, or they're all just spacing out like retards and such.

"Why don't we go and hang out at the arcade?" Hinata suggested.

"Yeah! Let's go there! Mhm." Sakura said happily.

"I want to play with the UFO's and try to get that gloomy bear." Determination was burning in her eyes. I sweat dropped.

"Why don't you just let me get it for you, I mean it would be much easier than you wasting 3 checks." I said staring at her.

"No! I want to get it myself! I don't want to become dependent on you! Plus, that bear is mine! The machine will not beat me this time!" She started walking off towards the arcade that's about a little bit from here.

"Ehh, Maybe I can get that ramen pillow that I've been wanting for a while."

We stared at Naruto. We, meaning Hinata and I.

"Ramen pillow?" We both said in unison.

"Yes! Ramen pillow! It's an awesome pillow that's shaped into a bowl of ramen, and it's really comfortable to sleep on." After saying that, He started following the same path that Sakura took to go towards the arcade.

"That pillow will only make him dream more and more of ramen." I said to myself. Hinata seemed to have heard me cause she started giggling.

"But, Naruto is Naruto, can you imagine a Naruto without the obsession of ramen?"

I thought for a moment, and sighed. "No, I really can't. But I bet I would have a more normal best friend."

Hinata smiled. "Yeah, but at least I don't have to worry about what to cook him if he's hungry."

"That's true."

"SUKE! HINATA-CHAN!"

We both look up and see Naruto and Sakura waiting at the stairs leading to outside.

"Hurry up!" Sakura shouted down impatiently. She was holding her hands around her mouth to make her voice go louder. Naruto was standing there jumping around.

"We're going to leave without you!"

Hinata smiled, "So I guess we should get going."

"Aa." I looked at Sakura and shouted back, "We're coming, we're coming! Hold your god damn horses."

"Sasuke-teme! We don't have horses!" Sakura laughed out. I could have done a anime fall right there, but decided not to. Naruto could be a real dumbass at times. Ok, most of the time he can be. Hinata jogged up to them and I took my sweet time getting to them.

* * *

So there's the first chapter. It's not as long as I wanted it to be originally, but it's ok for now right? Oh yeah, I really love the Sex Pot Revenge clothes. You'll see a lot of things from them in here. And those are actual names of the items from them.

Well, if you're wondering what the lyrics are saying in the story, here it is.

"_It's just greed__You want to get obscene Yean Ahaan Ahaan ?__  
__It's just greed__You're burning to get obscene Yean Ahaan Ahaan__  
__You want to__do__more things properly, right ?"_

The lyrics credits go to kiyoshiyuu and the I Scream Party English website.

Well, please tell me what you think about the re-written first chapter. :3 I know, I think it shall be different from the original, but some of the things that happened in the original will happen in this story too.

My goal about 10 reviews before the next chapter is out.

**Itachi:** Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter

_The second chapter! Oh yeah. Thanks for the reviews._

_Though it did not reach 10 reviews as I planned but that's ok. xD_

_I apologized for the slow updates. School started again. Plus I was planning to wait till about 10 reviews but screw that. It's close enough. I don't think this chapter is all that great. I didn't really read it over, cause it was just sitting in my computer for some times._

_Oh and hurricane Ike hit us a few days ago and knocked out our power and such. I was pissed. I had nothing to do for about 2 days. Since the internet was basically the only way I could talk to my boyfriend and a few of my friends. _

_I couldn't use my phone either cause I had to keep the battery for emergencies. Haha. Well enough about that. Itachi!_

**Itachi:** Well, As you all know, Ky does not own naruto or any of the songs mentioned in this fanfiction. So you all can go screw yourselves if you think she's making a profit off of these stories. The story line is hers.

* * *

We walked for a bit and for some odd reason I felt as though I was being watched. I kept feeling like someone was glaring really, really hard at me or looking at me really hard. In front of me, Naruto and Hinata we're talking about things. His arm was around her shoulders and she was blushing like mad. Sakura was walking next to me holding my left hand.

She looked really happy. Our hands started to swing gently.

Eh, there's that feeling again. I decided to take my phone out and turn on the camera and slide it close. It's a Docomo P905i. Oh yeah, it's awesome. I hold the phone in my right hand and take a picture of what ever is behind me. I look at my phone and start twitching. Oh geez, not this again. Please, no.

On the phone was a picture of 5 girls, staring directly at me; giggling? That's not a good thing. These kinds of girls are called, "Fan girls"; the deadliest type of people. They're as bad as the Yakuza, maybe even worse. Now, that's something to be scared about. I mean, have you seen the Yakuza these days? If you're not scared of them, then these fan girls will scare you.

When they have their eyes on a target, they will chase that target down and rip them limb from limb. Clothing skewed everywhere, messing of the hair and just overall, touching you. It feels as though you're getting raped and that's not a good thing. I got caught by fan girls once. It really wasn't a good sight. It was when I was 7 years old.

Want to know the story? Well, here it is.

It was my first year out of home schooling and I was going to a nice school. I took home schooling because we traveled a lot, since my father was always going on business trips. I've been almost everywhere except Antarctica. So I know a few languages here and there.

Anyway, back to the story; my first day of school. I was pretty psyched, I mean, I get to be with children my age, have awesome conversations, going to parks, playing tag; You know, that sort of thing. I was a bit nervous when I was walking into the school though. People were staring at me and I didn't know why.

When I finally made it to class, the teacher introduced me. Then told me to say a few things about myself to the class; so I did, I said, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I hope to make a bunch of new friends here." I stared at the class.

"I like a lot of things but I dislike many things also, but if you want to know anything, just ask." When I finished, the girls sighed, happily. I never really thought of it as anything at that time, I just thought it was a normal thing. Oh how wrong I was.

I mean, it would have saved me a lot of trouble. I wouldn't have had to be scared going to school for the 2 years after I started.

At first, it was just little love letters and a few confessions. Then Valentine's Day came around and I found mountains of chocolate outside the house. It was so scary; I didn't even want to leave the house. I mean, I didn't know what was in store for me at school.

You would think that this kind of thing only happens in dramas and manga, but this shit happens in real life too.

I had wished I didn't go to school that day. I really wished I hadn't. Throughout the whole day, girls would confess and they would cry. Then there was this one time, when I was making my way to the bathroom, this group of girls' attacks me, ripping my clothes and started feeling on me. I was scarred for a while. Many sessions of therapy help me get over it. Though all I talked about with the therapist was about the fan girls. I'm not telling some random person details about my life. They may go out and use it against me one day.

You can kind of get the gist of the story. I'm too lazy to really go into dept; so please, imagine what happened by yourself.

Now, back to my current situation, the fan girls. I squeezed Sakura's hand. This in turn made her look at me.

"What is it, Suke?" I showed her my phone and her right eye started twitching. Which I found was pretty funny and cute at the same time. Though, she will never know that, because she might kick my ass. I decided not to bother Naruto and make it obvious to the fan girls that we knew they we're behind us, so I sent him the picture.

"_Fuka ku fuka ku tokeru you ni Fuka ku tsura ku ita ku aisu  
Oborete yuku ayausa ni tsuyayaka sa ni hikarete yuku__Ba ra ba ra ba ra nurezu no hana fukan SHOW TIME  
Koritsu jiiteki yura yura yura tarenagaseba munashiku natte koukai no hibi_

_Ba ra ba ra ba ra taeki ni bara chiru wa koyoi namida, nado nai  
Ba ra ba ra ba ra aishiteita kimi yo kako yo kaerazu no amai..."_

Yes, if you're wondering, that's 'Zetsu' by the GazettE. Why it's my ring tone on his phone? Well, the songs fucking awesome. Why is his ring tone long? Well, he lets it ring. I see Naruto pull out his phone, stares at the picture then looks at me. He puts the phone in Hinata's face. I could see her jump. He then starts doing something to his phone, and my phone rings.

"_gouyoku tte koo ze hiwai ni GO Yean Ahaan Ahaan tte hoshigari nee ?  
gouyoku tte koo zehiwai ni GO Yean Ahaan Ahaan tte iburitai  
mottoshitaichanto hoshigatte ne ?"_

I bet you can't guess who that is. I look at my phone and it says, '1 text message.' I open up the text and yeah, if you guessed, it's from Naruto. If you guessed wrong, you're a really slow person.

'_From: Naruto The great_

_To: Sasuke-teme_

_So what the hell are we suppose to do? Should we try and loose them? You and your fan girls, man. Get ugly.'_

I smirked. 'Get ugly.' huh? Maybe I will Naruto, maybe I will. I text him back my plan and he sent me back an 'ok.' I see Naruto whisper something in Hinata's ear and she nods. I forwarded the text message to Sakura's phone. I wonder what ring tone she assigned me this time.

"_miageta sora, tooku hate demo kagayaki wo ushinawanai kimi  
taiyou ga shizumu, dakedo hitori  
kumo no mukou zutto mitsumeteiru_

_Darkness In The Sky, mune no kodou  
Close My Eyes, hitomi wo tojite  
Flyin' To Your Heart, kaze ni notte  
kowaresoude... todoketakute"_

Oh, it seems to be a song from Gitaroo Man. The song is called 'Flyin' to your heart' by COIL. She takes out her phone and starts reading the text message. She looks at me and nods. I nod back at her. Then, we all start running. What? What did you think we were going to do? Make me ugly somehow? That would take a lot of make up skills and too much time. Plus, I'm too lazy for that. So, just deal with the running away for now.

We all run in separate directions. The fan girls, being fan girls, chased after me. I went through alleys and stores. I lost them in a punk store. I guess, they were too scared to go search around inside. I was hiding near the magazines. I waited about five minutes and sighed in relief. I looked to my left and saw that there was a new issue of CURE magazine out. So, I bought it. They also had sex pot revenge stuff there, so I looked around. I found the Berry Sweet Custom Sun Visor. I smirked to myself. Sakura's going to attack me.

Everyone should be at the arcade already. Before, I left the store, I put on the visor. It looked really cool. Why I put it on? Well, I need to hide part of my face. Plus, the sun was also bothering my eyes.

I started walking down the street; looking around at the scenery. It's not that early anymore. Well, it wasn't really that early to begin with. It was only about 11 o'clock. I know you're probably wondering, "How could people get up that early?"

Well, over here in Japan there are actually people that work. They work for their families and for themselves. Just to lead a better life.

As I was walking a little boy bumps into me. He had typical normal bowl cut hair that parents give their children. I have to admit. That hair style was fucking hilarious. Good thing my parents didn't give that to me.

"I'm sorry, Onii-san."

"It's ok. Be careful. Don't want to bump into some mean people." I patted him on the head.

"Will do! Bye, Onii-san!"

I smiled. Though I don't like kids much, there are those I can tolerate. Like that little boy there. The ones I don't like are the whiny ones and the ones that just won't stop talking; enough about that.

I went on my merry way to the arcade.

Finally, I made it there. When I got there, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata were already there. It looks like they were talking to someone. As I got closer I found out that it wasn't just one person. It was a group of people. They looked pretty pissed as well. There was also some shouting.

I wonder what's going on.

* * *

_Geezus, I know this isn't a long chapter. But I didn't want to make a really long chapter. Because I know this story sucks ass. _

Translation of the Zetsu Lyrics. Resource: Song meanings.

_"I fall deep, deep, deep, so deep it's like I'm melting, deeply, painfully, agonisingly into grief  
I'm drawn to the danger of drowning, to your attraction  
Roses, roses, roses, these flowers have no moisture, a frigid show time  
When I let it flow, flow, flow, like masturbating alone, those days become empty and I regret them_

_Roses, roses, roses, the roses die in my spit; I have no tears tonight  
Roses, roses, roses, I love you, the past, those sweet days…"_

_I've gotten a few pms from people saying that they've read my story on other sites. Please tell me if you seen my story anywhere else except fanfiction. Under this account. _

_This account ApocalypticSkullCandy is the only account that should have the story, "My life, Uchiha Sasuke's way."_

_I know the story isn't that good. So why would you want to take this story and claim it as your own?_

_Well enough about that. Thank you for reading my story and getting this far!_

**Itachi:** Please Review! I better be in the next Chapter Ky!

_P.S I actually have a prequel that shows how Sakura and Sasuke met. So look out for that. I think that story would be like a couple of chapters long. So after this chapter please look out for the prequel. :3_


	3. Chapter 3

**Been a while ehh? :D**

**

* * *

  
**

I decided to walk a bit faster to see what's going on.

Naruto was jumping up and down like a maniac and shouting words I don't even know the meaning to. Thank you, Urban Dictionary for increasing his vocabulary. Hinata was trying to calm Naruto down, but I guess a girl in the other group insulted her and she started shouting at her. I've never seen Hinata so mad before. Well, actually I'm lying, she gets mad at Naruto sometimes and she's pretty fierce.

Sakura, well, it seems she was super close to this other girl and by super close I mean, "ALL UP IN HER GRILL" type stuff. Is that how people say things these days? I feel like an old man, for saying that.

There were guys there too. 2 to be exact, one was arguing with Naruto and the other was helping the other girl with Sakura.

I guess it's about my time to intervene. As I approached them, the bickering seemed to calm a bit, but you could still hear Naruto's loud mouth.

"Oh yeah?! I can school you in any game. Any fucking game."

So, this fight was about games? Seriously? Was I hearing wrong? Is there wax in my ears or something? I know I cleaned them, well, it's been about a week since I last cleaned them, maybe I should go clean them again when I get home today.

I finally made it to where they were standing, and I decided to just stand there, until someone acknowledges me. Though, the bickering continued and I was ignored. I sighed, and I walked my way up to Sakura, I hugged her from behind and hopefully it calms her down. She jumped a bit and her fist was about to hit my face, until I caught it and she looked up at me.

"Suke!" She did a little smile at me. Naruto looked over at me and cheese'd really big. Hinata sighed in relief and the people they were arguing with seemed to stop and stare at me.

"Yo." After a little awkward silence, I decided to just pop this question.

"So, what's happening over here? I can hear you down the street."

"It's their fault, teme! They are the ones that started it!" After Naruto said that, everyone started talking and arguing again.

I sweat dropped. Will I ever get the story? I let go of Sakura and walked over to this little blow horn on the table. The people at the arcade use it to tell other when someone won something big. I don't see the point in it, I mean, it could attract the wrong type of people and the person winning the item may get jumped by some gangsters for their prize. I know, weird things are coming out of my mind right now, but hey, can you blame me? I hang out with a loud, obnoxious person that shouts all the time, and comes up with the weirdest scenarios.

Anyway, I grabbed that blow horn and cover my ears. I press the button. A loud noise comes out from it, and everyone goes silent. They all look at me with weird looks and I just stand there like I didn't do anything. I walk back over to the bickering group.

"Can someone just tell me what happened?"

They all tried to talk at the same time. I twitched and I pressed the button to the horn again.

"Calmly and one at a time."

* * *

I sat there, and just listened to everyone's side of the story. I feel like a fucking therapist. This is ridiculous. We're all about the same age, and they were bickering over this stupid reason?

Apparently, this girl that was arguing with Sakura, her name is Kana, she has electric blue hair to the middle of her back and by the way she's dressing, she's a 'prep'. She had nothing but pink on. I cringed when she was talking to me, and telling me her side of the story. She kept flipping her hair and giving me this flirty look. ANYWAY, I guess she pushed Sakura out of the way while she was making her way to the Dance Dance Revolution machine. Shoving her into Naruto who was playing some game which in turn made him loose and causing the guy that Naruto was arguing with to say he sucks and that he can do better.

The guy's name is Daisuke by the way, and he looks like one of those jocks that have a small brain. Just like Naruto.

…

Now I see why they're fighting.

The girl that was arguing with Hinata, well, she's a lunatic. She just jumped in the fight because Daisuke and Kana were fighting. Her name was … actually I don't know her name. The guy, Kana's boyfriend, his name was Satoshi, he looked like an average guy. He wasn't really helping Kana with her argument with Sakura, he was actually trying to end it. He thought it was really stupid and tried to get Kana to apologize but she felt as if Sakura should be the one saying sorry because she was in the way.

I feel for this guy, Sakura can be the same way at times, but not often, only when she hasn't had enough sleep or something. Sakura can be a real bitch.

"I don't see why I have to apologize to her anyway! I didn't even do anything!" Kana shouted.

"Kana, you pushed her into her friend when she was just standing there. You could have said, 'Excuse me.' I don't see what's so hard about uttering a 5 letter word."

"She didn't have to stand there looking like a retard, she could have just stood to the side or something."

"Me? Standing to the side? You could have gone around me!" Sakura shouted at Kana. My, My, these girls can shout. After Sakura had said that, since we were sitting at the time, they both stood up and started yelling at each other. My head started hurting. The constant shouting was getting on my nerves and was unnecessary.

I looked over to Satoshi and he was holding his head as well, it looked like he just wanted to crawl somewhere and die. We were getting a lot of attention from people around the arcade, I feel as though I'm about to die of embarrassment also. I reached over and grabbed that damn blow horn again. Everyone covered their ears except for the 2 ladies that were fighting.

I pressed the button and they both covered their ears. I made sure to hold that button so their ears would ring and then they couldn't argue anymore. When I finally let go of the button, Sakura was sitting with her head against the table groaning. Kana was doing the same thing.

"Now that's over…"

Satoshi poked Kana. "Kana, just apologize, you're going to waste our day by arguing over something that was your fault to begin with?"

She pouted.

"I'm only here for 2 more days, and you're going to waste this day by arguing?"

She sighed in defeat. Apparently he was only here for a couple more days because he had to go somewhere with his family.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you. It's just, I was a bit angry."

"A bit angry my ass." Sakura muttered. I elbowed her.

"OW! SUKE!"

"Kura.. don't be like that. At least she's saying sorry." Sakura's head bowed down. She sighed and looked up at Kana.

"I should be sorry too. I shouldn't have shouted at you. I was actually debating on whether I should go on the machine or not, it's been quite a while, and I didn't know if I should have waited for this guy or not." She said pointing at me.

"Apology accepted. Do you accept mine?"

"Yup!"

After that, the girls started talking about something. If you never seen the fight it would have looked like they were really good friends. Which was weird because they just met. Oh, how girls are these days.

Us, guys, We sat there looking manly.

Then we saw a new machine coming out and ran to it to see what it was about. How you like that manly-ness?

* * *

After playing the machine, and talking with our new found friends. We decided to spilt up. We spent a few hours at the arcade, doing nothing but playing games and being more like teenagers.

It was about lunch time and my phone suddenly rang.

**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world**

**Life in plastic, it's fantastic!**

**you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere**

**Imagination, life is your creation**

**Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

Oh that dreaded ring tone, only a few people have that ring tone, because I love then that effing much. Of course that's sarcasm. I open my phone, press talk.

"Hello…?" I answer with fear.

"Bro!" I cringed.

Fuck.

_____________________________________________

**HAHA! FINALLY right?!**

**I know it's been forever since I've updated, but I hope I still have people reading my story! I know it sucks. It's not that long, but I feel as though I'm satisfied with it. I'll make a longer one, maybe? xD  
**

**I appreciate the people that have put my story on their alerts. I'm planning to make a come back with chapters! Hopefully I come out with another one soon. I've been brain dead for a while. I hope my writing skills have improved in this chapter. I know there isn't much talking, for I was VERY lazy when I wrote all this. If there's anything wrong with my story, or typos, tell me about it please?**

**It's also thanks to those who put my on their alerts which made me want to write this chapter. :D Thank you.  
**

**I hope you can guess who's calling.**

**R&R!**


End file.
